By the Light of the Moon
by WriteByMoonlight
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy fanfics about the first time 5 different pairings confessed their love. Five chapters- Ike/Soren, Jill/Lethe, Naesala/Leanne, Tibarn/Reyson, and Shinon/Gatrie.
1. IkeXSoren

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and everything involving Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me.

Author's note: Each chapter is a different story; if you don't like a certain pairing, skip it. There's only 1 chapter so far, but I'll be adding more if people like it. So if you like it, review and tell me or I'll drop it. Yeah, it's kind of corny. I know. Get over it.

Chapter 1- Ike/Soren

"If the Daeins attack from the east we'll have a problem; the defenses are a bit weak on that side. We need a new lock on the food supply tent, Ilyana managed to break the last one and-" Soren glanced up from his notes and cut himself off. "Ike? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm? What was that again, Soren? I'm sorry, my mind just sort of drifted off. I was just thinking about-" He stopped abruptly, nervous about what he'd nearly let slip. It wasn't that he didn't trust Soren, it was that he didn't want to screw up a perfectly good friendship.

"About what? Ike, is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly. He'd never been much of a liar.

"I know how you feel, remember?"

Ike did remember. He remembered how Soren's voice, choked with sobs, had twisted his heart. How the little mage had trembled, terrified of being hated, rejected for the mixed blood he bore. And when Ike had pulled him into his arms, how perfectly the mage fit against him. How his entire body had tingled with pleasure at having the smaller man cradled in his arms.

"Ike, you're doing it again." Soren's voice pulled him back to the present. "You can trust me. I'll never leave your side. Where else would I go?"

The mage had moved while Ike was lost in the past and was now standing too close for Ike to think straight.

"Soren… Soren, I…" Ike sighed. "I'm terrible with words. What I'm trying to say is that… Oh Soren, I just don't know how to say it."

The mage gently rested his hand on Ike's arm. "Then show me."

And he did. Ike pulled Soren into his arms and kissed him roughly, trying to pour all of his love and affection into his actions, to show Soren exactly how he felt.

Soren gasped into Ike's mouth, his delicate lips tingling with pleasure at the force of the kiss. He pressed himself closer to the man he loved. Had always loved, but didn't think loved him back.

They were panting when they broke apart, their hearts racing. "I love you."


	2. JillXLethe

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2- Jill/Lethe

Lethe sat at Jill's bedside. Her face remained emotionless, but the tension in her shoulders and the extreme straightness of her back, never quite touching her chair, betrayed her worry.

Jill had been knocked unconscious and brutally savaged by several soldiers before Lethe had reached her, and the beorc was near death's door. They'd healed her, of course, but she had lost so much blood, and it was anyone's guess whether or not she would pull through. Rhys had said that if she woke up, her chances would be much better, but so far Jill hadn't done much more that twitch.

It was nearing midnight. The camp was dark and silent and the moon cast a silvery light throughout the infirmary. Lethe held Jill's hand, wondering why she felt so panicked. Sure, she and the Daein had formed a solid friendship, and the two spent hours together training, sharing meals, and often talking late into the night. But that didn't explain why she felt so protective of her. It wasn't as though Jill was weak, or needed protection; the wyvern rider could take care of herself as well as the next soldier. And Lethe definitely didn't feel this protective of her other friends, friends who also risked their lives on the battlefield. So why Jill?

If she were being completely honest with herself, the laguz would have admitted the reason. But if she admitted it, even to herself, she would have had to accept it, and that was something she just couldn't do. Being honest would mean accepting that she was not only in love with another woman, but that that woman was a beorc. Both were said to be forbidden by the goddess.

Idly she traced a faint white line running across Jill's cheek, thinking she'd still be beautiful, even if it scarred. The wyvern rider stirred and woke at her touch. "Lethe? What happened? Why aren't we in battle?"

Lethe snatched her fingers away quickly, grateful to the darkness for hiding her blush. "The battle's over; we won. You received an injury to the head and passed out. Rhys treated you but you lost a lot of blood and we didn't know if you would make it through the night. How do you feel?" she spoke quickly, impatient to discover the state of Jill's health.

"I'm… alright. I've got a bit of a headache, and my ribs feel a bit bruised, but I'm not too bad." Jill struggled to keep the pain out of her voice.

Lethe sighed. "So what you mean is, you've got the mother of all headaches, you think your ribs are broken, which they are, and you feel terrible."

Jill laughed softly and winced. "You know me to well."

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the cool night air. After a time, Jill asked, "Lethe? Was it you who rescued me when I was injured?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. For saving my life."

Lethe smiled gently, something hardly anyone ever saw. "Pay it no mind. You're very special to me," the laguz said, then silently cursed herself. Why in the world had she let that last part slip out?

"You're very special to me, too, Lethe."

Something in her voice made the cat's heart pound. Violet eyes met ruby, and they unconsciously leaned closer together. "It's just that I…I…" Lethe's voice trailed off as Jill ran her hand along the cat's arm.

"Yes?" she whispered, leaning even closer. The two women were nearly touching, their faces only inches apart.

Lethe swallowed sharply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And before either really knew what was happening, they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately, neither caring what society would think.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes. I finished this at one in the morning.


	3. NaesalaXLeanne

Author's note: Either Leanne has become fluent in Tellius' more modern language or we've magically become fluent in the ancient language. I like option two, personally, but whatever.

Chapter 3- Naesala/Leanne

Wind whipped through the forest, stirring up leaves and tugging a few loose feathers from Naesala's wings. The raven king was lounging in the upper branches of a tree, pure black wings and pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, lost in thought. For once he was letting his mind take him where it would. It brought him to Leanne.

The Serenes princess was so perfect; caring and gentle, innocent and pure, her every move graceful. He loved her for being everything he was not. He wanted so much to hold her close and protect her from the evils of the world, but at the same time Naesala wanted her to stay away. In his mind, he was one of the things she needed protection from.

"Naesala, what is it that bothers you?" Leanne asked, perching lightly on the branch beside his. She was so quiet he hadn't heard her come up.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"You trust me."

"Stay out of my emotions!" He glared at her.

The heron smiled softly. Despite his words, she knew he was not truly angry.

Naesala sighed. "What brings you out here?"

"You," she said simply, entwining her fingers through his.

"Tibarn will not approve of this," he warned, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Tibarn is not my keeper." Her voice was serene, and she didn't seem at all concerned with the hawk's possible reaction.

He tried again. "Leanne, we don't belong together."

"I love you, Naesala. And you love me. That's what matters."

The raven's heart pounded. He'd suspected Leanne had feelings for him, but never before had she actually said as much.

Despite his feelings, he still felt compelled to protect her. "Leanne, it wouldn't work. We're too different. I'm greedy and underhanded and you're kind and… naïve. We're just not meant to be."

She laughed softly. "We are perfect together. We create balance. I can keep you from being to sneaky and you can help me not be so naïve."

"If you think it's going to work that way, you're being naïve right now," he argued.

"Which is why I need you."

Naesala sighed. There was no way he could argue with her, especially when she was being stubborn.

"How is it that you can love me?"

He did not expect such an honest and heartfelt answer, but he was talking to a heron. "All you do, you do for your people. But you make sure the blame always falls to you, and not on Kilvas. You care deeply for them. You are a good king and a good man. If it would benefit your people, you would sacrifice yourself without a moments hesitation. There are many who would not. I have known you all my life, and it is you I love."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Gone were the guarded emotions and arrogance, the face he showed the public, and the real him, the one Leanne knew and loved, was exposed.

The princess gently shook her head.

Naesala pulled Leanne to him and placed her on his lap. She tucked her head under his chin and nestled against his chest. He half smiled and said, "Not that you don't already know this, but I love you."

She gave no reply, but snuggled closer. The pair spent the rest of the night together, watching the stars.

* * *

Okay, so my fourth pairing is going to be Tibarn and Reyson, but my fifth pairing is still unknown. Suggestions would be appreciated. Lots.

Thanks!


	4. TibarnXReyson

Chapter 4- Tibarn/Reyson

Tibarn sank his talons deep into the Daein's chest, then tossed the man aside as though he weighed nothing. His aim was true; the soldier struck one of his comrades and the two rolled off the cliff side. Screeching his triumph, the Phoenician King wheeled around and scanned the battlefield.

It seemed that despite the traps the Daeins had set, the Crimean Liberation Army was holding its own. They would be fine, even without his help. Tibarn had spent the journey in hawk form to reach the battle as quickly as possible, but it had left him drained of energy and soon he would be forced to return to human form. There was still some fight left in him, though, and he searched for a more worthy opponent. His eyes fell on the Daein commander, and he sped off.

He never made it. An arrow thudded into his side, shot form an archer hidden by the uneven surface of the mountain. It was a small wound, but his energy was more drained than he'd realized and it pushed him over the edge. Against his will he felt his body return to human form, feathers melting into skin and talons stretching into feet. Tibarn managed to stay aloft for a few moments, but another arrow sent him crashing to the ground. A sharp crack alerted him that his wing was broken, but before the pain registered his head struck a rock and he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

From his position partway up the mountain Reyson saw the archer take careful aim at Tibarn and opened his mouth to shout a warning, but before he could the arrow struck and the words died in his throat. He flew foreword, but could do nothing but watch as his friend and secret love tumbled down the mountain, leaving a trail of blood. The archer was quickly killed by Lethe, but it hardly mattered to the heron. The damage had been done.

His only hope was to reach the hawk and try to heal him, and pray that the damage was less than it appeared.

* * *

The first thing Tibarn was aware of was a dull ache in his right wing. The second was that something warm and soft was laying against his side. _Must be a blanket_, he decided, and reached down to pull it higher. His hand met a silken tangle of hair. "Uungh?" he groaned in confusion.

"You're awake. And have possibly hit your head harder than I'd realized. How do you feel?" Reyson asked, managing to sound both worried and exasperated.

Tibarn raised his head and cracked open an eye. "Why are you laying on me? I'm fine," he replied, and tried to push himself into a sitting position. Two sharp stabs of pain in his abdomen forced him back to the ground.

"You're not healed yet. Stop moving," Reyson scolded, repositioning so that the wounds pressed against his torso. The touch of a royal heron could heal, though it worked slowly.

Tibarn lay still and asked, "How goes the battle?"

"We've almost won. The others are near the top of the mountain and no one's been injured as bad as you, which is why I'm down here."

The hawk opened his eyes again and looked around. He was near the battle's starting place, about halfway up the mountain. "I fell rather far," he said in mild surprise. "I recall hitting the ground somewhere up there." He gestured with his eyes.

"I'm surprised you remember anything at all! You rolled most of the way. By some miracle your right wing is still intact, but your left… Well, it will heal. Eventually."

"And as for the arrow wounds, I've had worse," Tibarn added. Reyson moved to rise and re-check his friends injuries, but the hawk's strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back down.

"Tibarn?"

His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping. "I'm fine, Reyson, calm down," he said, a faint smile touching his lips.

Had it been anyone but Tibarn, Reyson would had protested, but there was something about the hawk he found irresistible, and he couldn't help but to relax into his arms. Tibarn's hand once again found it's way to Reyson's hair, and the heron nuzzled his cheek against his rough palm.

Tibarn had loved Reyson for nearly as long as they'd lived together, right after Serenes had been destroyed, but felt no need to, as he always said when arguing with himself, "distract myself from ruling Phoenicis and mess up a perfectly good relationship." Though he never told Reyson of his feelings, he still enjoyed the brief, rare moments they shared where they almost seemed to be more than friends.

He didn't know it, but Reyson felt the same way. The heron had always been cautious not to let it show, but he was too stressed by the war and by Tibarn's injury to hide it now, and so he went on cuddling with the larger man without protest.

After a few moments, Tibarn gently grasped Reyson around the waist and pulled him higher, so that their faces were level. Being injured had made him realize that anything could happen, and Reyson was too important to him to ignore his feelings. What if one of them was killed? His new resolve to keep no secrets from the heron drove him to speak. "I love you, Reyson."

Blushing slightly, the heron did not reply, choosing instead to press their lips together in a gentle first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Took me a while to get it up here, and all I can say is my teachers have once again all assigned projects at exactly the same time. Thankfully I've finished everything (almost), and can once again work on this. No one's had any suggestions for my final pairing, so I'm gonna have to come up with my last one by myself. Oh well. I'll figure something out.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	5. ShinonXGatrie

Chapter 5- Shinon/Gatrie

"You WHAT?" Shinon asked loudly, straining to be heard over the ruckus of the party. It was someone's birthday, and he couldn't quite remember whose (the buzzing in his head was distracting him), but it hardly mattered. The soldiers would use almost anything as an excuse to get drunk and make noise. It was loud, so surely he had simply misheard. Gatrie had not just come out of the closet to him.

Beside him the knight giggled and repeated himself. "I like boys! Nah gurls." He shook his head to enforce his point and nearly fell over. Shinon caught his arm and steadied him. "People don' thin' it's manly to like boys. But I do an' I'm manly!" He flexed his biceps and winked. The drink he was holding splashed across the floor, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You've had enough of this," Shinon said, taking Gatrie's now mostly-empty glass. "Any more and you'll wake up naked in a pool of vomit. It's not fun."

"I 'member when ya did 'at!"

Shinon placed his and Gatrie's glasses on a nearby table and sighed. It looked like the party was over for him and he'd barely even gotten a buzz. Promising himself he'd get properly drunk later, the archer grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him back to his tent.

They passed no one, as it was late and all but the partygoers were asleep. Shinon was glad, because if anyone saw him caring for a smashed friend instead of drinking himself into a similar state it would ruin his reputation.

Once they were inside the tent, Gatrie spoke again. "Know wha' Shini? I like you lots," he said, and before Shinon knew what was happening Gatrie was kissing him.

The archer pushed him away with trembling hands, surprised at how much he'd enjoyed the kiss. He'd liked Gatrie since they first met, but had slowly and without noticing grown to love him. He realized it now and wanted to kiss the knight again, but instead dragged him to the bed. Gatrie was too drunk to think clearly, and Shinon didn't want to make a fool of himself if it turned out that the knight wasn't actually gay.

"Gatrie. You're drunk out of your mind and need rest, so shut the hell up and get some sleep." His voice shook slightly, but Gatrie was too drunk to notice.

"'kay!" The blond replied cheerfully, clumsily kicking off his boots and sitting on bed. Shinon turned to leave, the knight caught him around the waist and pulled him to the bed. He lay down and tucked the archer against his chest, leaning against the thinner man. Shinon was pinned. "Night, Shini," Gatrie sighed, and quickly fell asleep.

After trying, and failing, to free himself, Shinon decided that it wasn't that bad of a place to sleep and closed his eyes.

* * *

Shinon woke up feeling strangely happy and unable to remember why, until the bulky knight beside him groaned and sat up slowly, cradling his head. "Morning, Gatrie," Shinon said, smirking at his friend's surprise. Apparently he didn't remember much from last night. "Some party, huh?"

"Unng? What the hell…" Gatrie looked at Shinon in complete shock. "What on earth did we do last night?!"

Shinon rolled his eyes. "Went to a party where you got so drunk you came out of the closet and kissed me, then dragged me to your bed and fell asleep on top of me."

Gatrie blushed bright red. "Did we…um, you know," he asked, gesturing to the bed and their somewhat compromising position.

"Nope. Use your head, we're both still clothed, aren't we?" Shinon said. "So, were you just dead drunk, or are you really gay?"

Still blushing, Gatrie met Shinon's eyes. He didn't see any disgust, and past the sarcasm the archer's gaze was almost gentle, the first time Gatrie had ever seen it like that. "Yeah. I like boys," he admitted, looking down.

"Good," Shinon said, then kissed him. Gatrie squeaked in surprise, but pulled Shinon closer and kissed him back, eventually opening his mouth and letting their tongues slide together.

It was a long time before they broke apart, but when they did Gatrie giggled and asked, "Shinon? Why…" He wasn't sure how to ask, but Shinon knew what he meant.

The archer stood up and exited the tent in search of breakfast, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Because I love you, stupid."

Gatrie grinned and blushed. "I love you too!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! And thanks for the suggestions and reviews. You people make me happy. =)


End file.
